Neko Love
by myLITTLEnekoSHIRO
Summary: It's tough having a pushy father who wants you to get married. But things take a twist when a certain neko changes Ichigo's day...
1. Hello

_**Yeah! So I was watching 'Chi's Sweet Home' cuz my anime obsessed friend told me to and I was like oh my god such a cutie wittle baby kitty witty!*SQUEEAAALLLL* so I just HAD TO DO neko kitty thingy cuz I just LOOOVVEE KITTIES and I felt like in such a kitty mood!^^**_

_**P.S. this is a neko grimm and ichi story! Not so rape filled or sex or smut but just plain adorable griminess! Grimmjow cute hmmmmmm there's a thought!**_

'Argghh! You know, you can be such a _major_ piss-off, dad! I never want to come back EVER!' Ichigo roars at his dad before slamming the door and stomping away from the Kurosaki clinic which is supposed to be his home as well.

'What the fuck is wrong with him?' Ichigo vents out heatedly in his mind as he perks the collar of his jacket up to keep out the cold. Winter is fast approaching as the trees lining his street are now bare of leaves and just look like skeletons standing like solitary sentinels outside each yard like a guard dog.

'Does he actually expect me to get married? I mean, I'm only 18, for God's sake! I have my whole life ahead of me! Does he really expect me to throw it all away from some girl I'm supposed to fall in love with!'

He cries out in rage and kicks a pebble in frustration. It sails in a perfect arc across the sky, skipping thrice across the cold ground to roll into an alley.

'I hate my life,' he murmurs. He glances at the sky and notices that the sun is going down pretty fast. Well, the days do get shorter during winter so he might as well head home before everyone gets worried.

He snorts. His dad must be throwing a hissy fit about him leaving the house in the middle of the argument. Like he gives a fuck. Now if his father jumped out the window, then he might consider caring. Like who would take care of Yuzu and Karin.

_Plink! Clink! Plink! Ponk!_

'Hmm?'

Ichigo turns his head to look behind him. The street is bare of any life. Even the tiny critters have gone into hibernation. His eyes trail down to his feet and he notices a pebble. The same pebble he had been kicking earlier. He knows it is. It's in a weird shape, like his father's head, which is why he had enjoyed kicking it so much. How did it get back to him?

_Rustle! Rustle!_

Ichigo freezes. His face pales as he remembers the kidnappings that have increased in Karakura Town. What if there is someone here who is going to attack him? Turning his head around like his neck is a rusty nail he faces the alley from which the noises seem to be resonating from. Beads of sweat form on his forehead as he approaches the dark corridor cautiously. He tries to swallow but his saliva seems to have dried up making his mouth feel like it's stuffed with cotton.

The sounds seem to be getting louder and more frantic. Ichigo finally swallow his fear and braces his feet in a fighting stance. It's now or never.

'Whoever you are, come out now and fight like a-!' Ichigo hollers and suddenly, out jumps something very big, very blue and very, very _heavy_ _._He cries out in surprise as that big, blue, heavy something pushes him down onto the ground and is now sitting on top of him like a proud creature.

'-_cat?_' Ichigo blinks rapidly. Sure enough, there is a neko perched elegantly on his chest and looking deep into his brown eyes with great intensity. This neko humanoid has very, very blue irises that sparkle with curiosity and mischief. He even has wild blue hair that is falling all over his face! His furry blue ears are poking out of his hair and are twitching animatedly as their owner sniffs Ichigo. His tail flicks behind him lazily as his eyes bore into Ichigo, who is feeling nervous being scrutinized so intently.

'Uhhhh,' he manages to utter. 'Nice…kitty?'

The neko sniffs his breath and wrinkles his nose. Then, out of nowhere, it sticks its pink tongue out and licks Ichigo's nose.

'KYAAAAAAAA!'

Ichigo bucks the neko off and scrambles away backwards, his eyes wide in shock and his mouth still open in a scream. The neko lands on his butt and sticks its hands out behind himself to prevent falling flat on its back. He mewls happily, closing its eyes and grinning like an imp. Ichigo is panting so hard and fast he feels like he has run a mile. Did that _thing_ just _lick_ him on the _nose_?

'Dude!' Ichigo shrieks as he gets to his feet and places one hand on his hip while raising the other to wag a finger at the neko. 'That was not cool! Not cool at all, kitty!'

The kitten gives him a confused look again by widening its eyes and then cocking its head to one side. Its ears then droop at the tone of Ichigo's voice and lower its head in shame. Ichigo's heart melts at the pathetic site and he gets down on his knees so he is level with the neko.

'Hey,' he whispers softly. 'Hey, I didn't mean to scold you. I was just kidding. Hey, don't be sad, kitty…'

Suddenly, the neko sticks its tongue out and licks Ichigo's nose once more.

'KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!'

The neko mewls happily as Ichigo jumps at least ten feet into air before landing on his butt. The orange-headed teen cries out in pain and rubs his sore ass, muttering curses under his breath. Clearly the neko likes this funny human.

'That was not funny! That hurt!' Ichigo complains and then squawks as the neko starts rubbing its body against Ichigo's legs. Ichigo can feel his thighs vibrate as the neko purrs contentedly. He finally notices how skinny the neko actually is. It is barely dressed in anything save stone-washed torn jeans that hang low on his waist and gather at his ankles, going under his bare feet. His torso is barely covered by a deep indigo flannel long-sleeved shirt with the cuffs undone and a few buttons missing to expose a pale chest.

Hesitantly, Ichigo stretches out a hand to lace it into the neko's azure locks. The neko purrs even more loudly. Soon, Ichigo realizes that he is petting him. He is petting a stray neko that probably has rabies. But for some strange reason, he cannot make himself move away from the neko. There is something about it that is oddly comforting to Ichigo. And he just seems so cute leaning into Ichigo palm as it cradles his cheek.

'It's getting late,' Ichigo murmurs. 'I'd better get going.'

With a final scratch under the neko's chin, Ichigo gets up, dusts himself and turns around to leave while stuffing his hands into his coat pocket.

'Nya!' the neko cries out helplessly.

Ichigo halts suddenly, the cry travelling down his ear canal straight to his heart and constricting it painfully. He turns around slowly only to gasp softly at how pathetic the neko looks shivering in his ragged clothing, lying on the cold ground with his eyes widely naïve and innocent looking. His lower lip wobbles as he raises one hand as if calling out to him.

'Nya!' he repeats, his voice sounding more miserable than before that Ichigo almost bursts into tears. Ichigo chews his own lower lip in thought. He breathes out a sigh which comes out in a puff of cold air.

'Well,' he says slowly. 'I don't think I can leave you out in the cold now, can I? It would be inhuman of me!'

'Kya!' he mewls in ecstasy and launches himself at Ichigo, who shrieks but manages to catch the neko without dropping him.

'You silly, silly, kitty!' he says, exasperatedly as he lowers the blue neko to the floor. The neko makes to sit like a real cat and begins to lick the back of his hand. 'I could have dropped you, you know!'

He removes his coat and drapes it over the neko. The kitty makes an irritated noise and inspects the coat curiously, wondering what this object is that is making him feel so warm. He then uses his teeth to tug at a sleeve fiercely before abandoning it to rub himself against Ichigo's legs. The orange-head smiles.

'Now,' he ponders as the neko begins to purr again. 'How the hell am I going to sneak you into my house?'

* * *

'This is all your fault, dad!'

'My fault? I'm not the one who ran out of the house and making everyone worry to pieces about me!'

'Yeah but you made nii-san run out the house with your stupid decisions and stubborn attitude!'

'Now listen, young lady! That is no way for a young girl to be talking to her father!'

'I'll start acting like one when you'll start acting like a father!'

'Karin!'

'Don't Karin me, dad!'

'Good old Karin,' Ichigo chuckles softly as he silently slips into the family kitchen. He does this by placing his foot in the sink and then sliding the rest of his body onto the counter before stepping quietly onto the tiled floor. Thank God they aren't arguing in this room since this is the only place where the window is easy to open and slip through.

'She never misses a chance to piss the old bastard off,' he scoffs angrily as he props a chair in front of the sink. Now how is he going to sneak the neko in?

'Come on, little fella,' he coaxes under his breath as the neko places his hands on the windowsill and looks into the room curiously. 'Just jump in onto this chair. I'll catch you if you fall so don't be afraid.'

His tail flicks behind him as he sniffs the sill now, lifting his head to sniff the air in the kitchen. Suddenly, his eyes widen and he licks his lips as he bounds into the kitchen, sailing past the chair, knocking Ichigo down and flies right at the fridge.

Ichigo stifles a cry of pain as he collides with the chair and topples to the ground with the furniture on top of him. Groaning, he looks towards the neko and notices how he is scratching the fridge earnestly as if trying to dig his way to the source of the smell that is driving him crazy.

'Hey!' Ichigo hisses as he pushes the chair away to grab the neko roughly by the collar. 'You're not supposed to make so much noise! We don't want them to hear us now, do we?'

The neko whimpers and gives Ichigo that pitiful look that Ichigo knows from now he will never be able to say no to. He sighs.

'Look,' he says in a tired murmur. 'I know you're hungry. But if you come to my room I promise I'll get you food. Can you do that for me?'

The neko stares at him longingly. Then, he gives in by yawning right in Ichigo's face and prowls towards the stairs, looking behind his shoulder as if saying 'are you coming or not?'

Ichigo knows his room isn't much, especially to accommodate him _and_ the kitty. But he doesn't want anyone in the family to know that he's brought a cat into the house. For one thing, Ishin Kurosaki is allergic to cats and secondly, he had already warned each and every one of them that if they brought a feline into the house, he would send the kitty straight to the pound. Or something like that. Whatever he had given as an ultimatum, Ichigo didn't want this kitty to undergo a punishment due to his actions.

The neko explores the room enthusiastically; jumping on the bed while mewling happily; playing with Ichigo's course book on the floor; messing with the blankets in the cupboard and even scratching the walls.

'Hey! Hey!' Ichigo says angrily as he tosses his coat into the cupboard before stomping up to the neko making dents in his wallpaper. 'Don't do that! I don't know how I am going to explain that to my family if they see it!'

When the cat still doesn't listen, he grabs it around the waist and flings him onto the bed. The neko bounces once. Twice. Thrice. He is now laughing and meowing joyfully as it jumps on the bed like it is some kind of trampoline. Ichigo rolls his eyes. What a kitten!

'Alright,' he says casually as he slips into a more homey t-shirt. 'I'm going downstairs to get food, ok? You. STAY. PUT. Got it?'

'Kya!' the neko squeals in joy and continues to hop on the bed, now getting entangled in the sheets.

He gives a shriek of surprise as he suddenly finds himself stuck in a yellow sheet. He tries to untangle himself with his claws but ends up getting even more stuck. Ichigo stifles a giggle as he sneaks out of his room to tip toe down the stairs back to the kitchen.

He opens the fridge and pulls out a carton of milk. He sets it aside, making a mental note to pour some in a bowl for the neko kitty. He starts rummaging through the fridge, trying to locate something that might appeal to the neko. Sushi? Maybe. Hamburger? Do cats even eat hamburgers? Do nekos?

He pulls out a small box to sniff it and wrinkles his nose as his face goes green. That's just plain nasty and expired.

As he turns around to toss it in the garbage, he gasps but immediately covers his mouth to muffle it. The neko is standing right up in his face, his eyes squinting at the contents in the fridge that Ichigo seems to be blocking.

The kitty pushes Ichigo aside who goes teetering into the kitchen table as the neko begins to poke through the fridge. He uses his tail as a third limb and grabs a jar, unscrewing it with his hand and jabs his tongue in it.

'Hey! Don't do that! We have to eat that in the morning with our bread!' Ichigo whines as he walks up to the engrossed neko. The kitty growls at him. Ichigo jumps back but then recomposes himself and growl back. He grabs the jar and pulls it towards himself.

'Put it back,' he commands in a firm voice. The neko's eyes narrow.

'Nya!' he utters sharply, shaking his head as his tail pulls the jar towards himself so he can stick his tongue in it once again.

'Yes!' Ichigo hiss and pulls the jar away from the neko's outstretched tongue. The neko growls again and flexes his hand to reveal very sharp claws. Ichigo gulps but he maintains a firm grip on the jar.

'Nya!' the neko cries again hysterically and pulls the jar to his side.

'Yes!' Ichigo pulls it to his chest.

'Nya!'

'Yes!'

'Nya!'

'Ye-Oops!'

The jar slips from Ichigo head and he juggles it in his hand to prevent it falling. Trying one last time to obtain it, the neko sticks out a hand to grab it but Ichigo does the same thing. Their hands collide and the jar flies even higher out of their reach, tilting over in the process, pouring all its contents on the two individuals. They both slip on the jam that has smeared the floor and collapse in a heap on the floor. Ichigo pushes the neko off angrily and inspects the damage.

'Arghh! Look what you did! We're covered in jam!' Ichigo scolds but the neko is more than happy to be covered in sweet tasting stuff as he uses his expertly long tongue to lick away the bits stuck on his face. He cleans his hand and then passes it over his hair to scrape any jam stuck over there. He repeats the process until he is sure he is free of jam before turning on Ichigo slyly and begin to lick his face enthusiastically.

'Hey! Hey! Cut it out! That tickles!' Ichigo laughs, trying to push the neko away but the kitty pursues and even smirks as he licks some off his owner's cheek.

It's when the neko licks a piece off Ichigo's lips does Ichigo shiver. His hand flies to his lips as he remembers the sensation of that tongue on them. The neko is now in his lap, his hands on either side of Ichigo's hips and his face only inches from Ichigo's own; his entire body stretched out behind him. The neko gives him a sly smile and licks Ichigo's lips again, feeling Ichigo shiver once more. Ichigo cups the neko's cheek with one hand before he can pull away. He looks deep into those beautiful azure eyes and admires their intensity. He breathes onto the neko's face, who shivers now. He has to admit, he had never seen a more magnificent creature…

'Nii-san! You're back! And what is _that_? Is that a kitten? Did you get us a cat? And what are you covered in? Is that jam?'

Ichigo winces as the lights are turned on in the kitchen, literally blinding him with their brightness. He raises one hand to shield his eyes from the glare so that they can adjust and focus on what's at hand. When he finally lowers his hand, he can see Yuzu and Karin standing in the doorway. Karin is leaning against that doorsill while Yuzu is bent down scratching behind the neko's ear. The neko seems to be enjoying it since his eyes are closed and he is purring like a lawnmower.

'Nii-san!' Yuzu squeals. 'Why didn't you tell us you were getting a cat! Thank you, thank you, thank you! He is just adorable! Where'd you find him?'

'Huh? Oh, I found him wandering on the streets and I just didn't have the heart to abandon him in the cold!'

Ichigo gets up off the ground to join Yuzu. He too scratches the neko affectionately behind the ear and enjoys how it purrs even more at his touch.

'Hello? Earth to you lamebrains!' Karin says sarcastically as she pushes herself off the doorframe to place a hand on her hip and narrows her eyes at them. 'Dad isn't going to let us keep him!'

'Keep who?' Ishin Kurosaki inquires as he joins his family in the kitche. He freezes when he sees the mess, Ichigo covered in jam and finally, his eyes rest on the neko who looks up at him and meows playfully. Oh shit…

'Ichigo!' he explodes, his face turning red. 'What is the meaning of this?'

'Well,' Ichigo starts, scratching his jam covered hair. 'I opened a jar of jam and it kinda spilled all over me and then this cat came out of nowhere and began to clean up the mess but then you showed up and it can't use its special powers in front of adults so-!'

'Ichigooooo!'

Ishin is now reaching his exploding point and that is never pretty. Even the neko's ears are flattened along his head and he is hissing angrily at the dad.

'Look, I can explain, dad,' Ichigo starts.

'Oh I'm sure you can, Ichigo,' Ishin says sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. 'You always have an excuse for _everything_!'

'What the hell is that supposed to mean?' Ichigo says sharply.

'It means…oh damn my nose is tickling…that you can never face the truth!' Ishin argues, his nose twitching while he does. 'You always make up an excuse or you run away from it! When are you-Atishoo!- going to learn-Atishoo!-that in order to be a man-Atishoo!- you need to start acting like one and take-Atishoo!-responsibilities!'

'Oh shut up you hypocrite! You yourself don't have time to listen to me! You always say,' you can always come to me for help!' but whenever I do you just pretend that you didn't hear me or something! Face it! You're just as bog a coward as I am!'

'Shut up both of you!' Karin hollers as she places herself between them, her hands stretched out to both their chest as if to hold them off from each other. Good thing too for they looked close to jumping at each other's throat.

'Like it or not, it's not just about you two all the time!' she snaps at them, her eyes flicking from one snarling man to the other. 'Yuzu and I are sick and tired of you two always bickering so this is the moment you guys come to a compromise! Starting with the cat!'

'Fair enough!' Ichigo sneers and balls his hands into fists over and over again.

'I couldn't agree more,' Ishin growls, glowering menacingly at his son.

'At least this is a start,' Karin says with a roll of her eyes as she removes her hands from the men's chests and crosses her arms as she watches Yuzu pet the neko. 'Now, what do you _both_ propose we do with him?'

'Throw him out!' Ishin says immediately.

'Keep him!' Ichigo says simultaneously in a fierce voice.

The two men glare daggers at each other. Karin smacks her forehead. This isn't how she had hoped it would turn out.

'How about a vote!' Yuzu pipes up, looking up from her ministration of tickling the neko under the chin.

'Alright! All in favour of the cat going raise their hands!' Karin announces. Ishin's hand shoots up. He looks at his daughters and grumbles about lack of family support as he lowers his hand.

'All in favour of the cat staying?'

Three hands go up almost instantly.

'That's not fair!' Ishin complains and pinches his nose to prevent the cat hair from entering his nostrils. 'I'm a parent! My vote should be twice the vote you guys have given!'

'Stuff it, dad,' Karin says coolly as she pats the neko once on the head before heading up the stairs. 'All's fair in love and cats. Now somebody's gonna have to clean up this mess or we're going to have mice in the morning.'

She wrinkles her nose as she clambers up the stairs to her room.

'I thought that's what cats are good for!' Ishin hollers after her.

* * *

Ichigo allows the tap to gush hot water for a few more minutes before turning it off with a knob. He runs his hand through the steaming water in the tub and his eyes travel to the neko who is perched up on the toilet seat, observing his surrounding with mild interest.

The neko licks his shoulder where a little jam is still left and then looks up immediately when he notices a change in atmosphere as Ichigo turns the water off. He stalks up to the bathtub, sniffing the water cautiously. He dips a hand into it and hisses, backing a few steps away from the tub; his body low to the ground and his mouth twisted in a snarl. Ichigo sighs.

'Come on, kitty,' he says soothingly as he flicks the water playfully at the neko, who flinches and jumps a few feet back. 'Its just a little water! It can't hurt you!'

The neko hisses again, his fur now standing on end. Ichigo has moved from his perch near the bathtub and is walking slowly towards the neko.

'Easy,' he says, trying not to alarm the neko. 'I'm not trying to hurt you. I just need to make you take a-!'

He never gets the last word out for at that moment, he leaps at the neko, who hisses as he dodges Ichigo's hands. The neko scampers to the other side as Ichigo picks himself up and launches himself at the neko again. The neko moves out of his reach just as numbly as before but this time, Ichigo is prepared.

Instead of going for his body, he stretches a hand out to grab the neko's tail. The kitty squeals in amazement as he is dragged backwards by his tail while digging his nails into the floor, leaving permanent marks. Ishin isn't going to be happy.

'Come on,' Ichigo grunts as he struggles to remove the neko's shirt. 'The sooner you wash up the sooner its over! Just...work with me!'

'Nya!' the neko shakes his head and makes another attempt to escape but Ichigo grabs his waist as he begins to undo the pant buttons.

The neko's eyes widen in fear and with a snarl, he swipes at Ichigo's face, just barely grazing his face with his claws. Ichigo yelps and lets go, clutching the side of his face. He rushes to the mirror over the sink to inspect the damage. His face turns a beet red. He turns on the neko, who is now cowering in the corner at the fury on his owner's face.

'You! That's it! You're going in the tub and that's final whether you like it or not!' Ichigo snarls and lunges at the kitten.

'Nya!' the neko still retaliates. He manages to slip away from Ichigo to perch on the edge of the tub. Ichigo grins slyly. Now he's got him! As he stealthily creeps up to the tub, making sure the neko is busy licking the back of his hand, he crouches low and then pounces! But not before he catches the glint of the neko's eyes as he jumps up and pushes Ichigo into the water with his feet.

Spluttering, Ichigo goes face first into the tub of hot water as it fills his nostrils and ears. The neko laughs at him, clutching his sides as it hurt so much to laugh. After laughing his fill, the neko notices that his master hasn't surfaced. Concerned, he leans in close to the surface, trying to find him.

'Nya?' he says softly, his eyes scanning hawk-like. Suddenly, a hand strikes out of the water, grabbing the neko by the hair and dragging him head first into the water.

The neko thrashes wildly, desperate to get away from the wicked water. He hears laughter above him and growls. As the neko surfaces, he sees a very wet Ichigo chuckling away and wringing water out of his hair.

'See?' he laughs and flashes an encouraging smile as he splashes some water at the neko. 'Water isn't _so_ scary now, is it?'

The neko frowns as he looks at the water surface intently. Then, he uses one powerful stroke at the water to soak Ichigo and the bathroom floor in one go. Spluttering, Ichigo wipes water out of his eyes to glare at the neko who is grinning from ear to ear.

'Oh, you are so going to pay for that!' Ichigo exclaims slyly as he slicks his hair back. The neko gives him an equally evil grin.

* * *

'What the hell are they doing up there?' Ishin grumbles as he tucks Karin and Yuzu in for bed.

'Nii-san said he was giving neko-chan a bath!' Yuzu chirps.

'Sounds more like a battle to me,' Karin says in a bored voice.

'Well they better not make a mess! It took me six months to renovate that bathroom!' Ishin says hotly, glaring at the ceiling and frowning at the laughter and splashing audible from above.

* * *

'Well now don't you feel clean, Mr. Grumpy!' Ichigo teases the neko as he clambers downstairs for breakfast. The neko grumbles as he continues to lap the milk placed before him in a bowl. He's too hungry to pounce on Ichigo right now.

'Don't tell me that's his name, nii-san!' Karin groans as she pours milk into her cereal.

'Puh-leeze!' Ichigo rolls his eyes as he pops bread into the toaster. 'As much as he annoys me, I think he deserves a better name than that!'

'I was thinking Blueberry!' Yuzu squeaks as she slides pancakes onto a plate.

'Blueberry? Seriously, Yuzu? Seriously?' Karin says sarcastically as she raises her bowl to her lips to drain it of the last dregs of milk.

'How about Bruiser?' Ichigo suggests.

'What is he? A dog?' Karin snaps.

'Alright, Miss Sassy, why don't you come up with something!' Ichigo snaps back as his toast pop out all golden brown. He is now slathering them in peanut butter and jam.

'I was thinking more like Jaws. Or Killer,' Karin says thoughtfully as she drums her fingers on the table.

'Oh yeah that is so much better, Karin!' Ichigo retorts as he sandwiches his toast and bites into it. The neko begins to rub his body against his legs and Ichigo almost chokes on his toast. Yuzu giggles.

'I think he really likes you, nii-san,' she says shyly. Ichigo rolls his eyes and continues to eat his breakfast.

'He likes me as much as he likes you,' Ichigo exclaims.

'Nuh-uh!' Yuzu shakes her head. 'Last night I offered him to sleep in a bed in the living room but he ran and slept outside your room the entire night! That's love!'

'Oooo!' Karin teases, wagging her fingers at Ichigo from under her chin while smirking at her brother blushing like mad. 'Someone's got a crush on Ichigo!'

'Stuff it, Karin!' Ichigo mumbles and gasps as the neko stand up on his legs to places both hands on Ichigo's chest and sniff the sandwich in his hand before fixing Ichigo with a wistful look. Ichigo sighs and hands the sandwich to the neko, who takes it happily in his mouth but not before he licks Ichigo's nose. This time Ichigo didn't react but only flinched. He glares at his sisters who are trying to control their laughter.

'Shut up!' he squeaks at them.

'Nya!' the neko mewls as it continues to roam around Ichigo's legs.

'Is that all it says?' Karin says in a bored voice. Ichigo shrugs.

'Who knows? It'll probably say something sooner or later!' he says bluntly.

'And when it does, we'll record it,' Yuzu says excitedly.

They all groan.

'Yuzu!'

Suddenly, they all jump at the sound of a loud roar resonating in the house.

In storms Ishin Kurosaki, his favourite pale pink shirt in his hand with a very visible dark stain on it.

'Look what your little pet did to my favourite shirt!' he yells, shaking the shirt wildly in the air. Ichigo has to bite his inner cheek from laughing and refraining himself from reaching out to pet the neko on the head for doing a good job.

'It's ruined! I can never wear it again!' the grown man wails and throws the shirt to the ground, crossing his arms across his chest like a sulking child.

'I don't even know why you took it out today! It's a Saturday! You don't have any work!' Yuzu exclaims as she places a plate of pancakes with maple syrup and whipped cream decorating it.

'It's my favourite shirt!' Ishin whimpers and stamps his feet on the ground.

Ichigo rolls his eyes.

'Look,' he says in a reasonable voice. 'I'll go downtown and buy cat litter so he won't destroy anymore of your 'precious shirts'. Happy?'

As soon as Ichigo turns the knob of the kitchen door leading outside, the neko whimpers and scratches feebly at his pant legs, looking up at him with those irresistible blue eyes that never fail to make Ichigo melt.

'I think he wants to come with you, nii-san,' Karin snickers. Ichigo glares at her.

'Yeah! Take the mongrel with you! Don't want him ruining anything else in the house and-Atishoo!-there goes my allergies again!' Ishin says thickly as his eyes begin to water and his nose starts to run.

Ichigo rolls his eyes once more.

'Alright fine! Come on, kitty! Guess you're coming with me!' He ushers the neko out, who happily leaps out and begins to frolick in the yard like a free spirit. Karin laughs while Ishin glares daggers at his daughter.

'I'll go and try to get the stain out of your shirt,' Yuzu says helpfully and rushes out of the kitchen with the shirt.

'This is all your fault,' Ishin growls at Karin. The raven-haired girl just smiles mischievously.

'Pancakes?' she says innocently, gesturing to the leaning tower of goodies.

* * *

'It's a good thing I got you this ball, kitty,' Ichigo exclaims as he bounces a ball on the pavement. The neko watches in awe before reaching out a hand to swipe the ball and start playing with it on its own. 'You like it, don't you? I could tell by the way you were eying it at the shop!'

'Kya!' the neko mewls happily as he tosses his ball up in the air and catches it in his mouth. He smiles contentedly at Ichigo who grins back.

'You definitely need a name,' Ichigo continues to talk and stops outside a theatre as he frowns. 'But the problem is finding the one that suits you!'

The neko stops playing with his ball to stare curiously at Ichigo. The ball is between his teeth and he is on his knees, on hand rubbing his nose and the other perched at his side.

'Well, you don't want a simple name like Paws or Blue, do you?' Ichigo wonders out loud and the neko hisses. Ichigo smiles. Maybe if he can gets the neko's opinion, he might be able to find a suitable name!

'Alright, let's see. Hmmmm,' Ichigo thinks, placing one hand on his chin and the other on his elbow supporting the hand on his chin. He looks around and notices rows upon rows of Hollywood actors. He grins as he strolls up to it and scans it for names.

'Luke?'

The neko makes a weird face.

'Chewbecca?'

'Nya?' the neko tilts his head to the side in confusion.

'Not a 'Star Wars' fan? Alright, no problem! How about…Indiana Jones?'

The neko gives it a thought before getting up to puff his chest out and stare into a mirror. He then sucks it back in and shakes his head.

'Terminator?'

The neko raises an eyebrow.

'Edward Cullen?'

The neko sticks his fingers down his throat and pretends to puke.

'Taylor Lautner?'

The neko opens his mouth to say something, pauses as if thinking about the possibilities but then shakes his head to clear it and then shakes it at Ichigo to indicate a 'no'.

'I give up, kitty! There is absolutely nothing interesting here but-! Hey! How about this one?'

Ichigo places a finger on it and squints to read the fine print.

'This guy is probably dead but the name is pretty interesting! 'Grimmjow Jeagerjacque'!' how do you like the sound of that!'

The neko puts a finger to its chin and meditates on it. Then, it stalks up to a mirror and roars so loudly that Ichigo jumps back in fright. He had never seen a cat, hell let alone any feline, roar like that! The neko grins wickedly in the mirror before turning on Ichigo nodding.

'Awesome! So you're Grimmjow Jeagerjacque but we'll just call you Grimmjow! How'd you like that? You got a name, kitty! Come here!'

As Ichigo throws his arms open to embrace the newly named neko 'Grimmjow', the neko leaps into his arm and to Ichigo's surprise, lands a kiss on his lips. Ichigo gasps in surprise but he doesn't make to pull away. Instead, his eyes slowly flutter to a close as he laces his hands into the hair at the nape of Grimmjow's neck and wraps an arm around Grimmjow's waist, pulling him closer. The neko groans into the kiss as he throws his arms around Ichigo's neck, his tongue flickering across Ichigo's lower lip before the teen gave him access into his mouth. The long feline tongue explores the mouth thoroughly before the two part, gasping for air as though it is their drug. Grimmjow's tail flickers behind him; twitching as he places his hands on Ichigo's shoulders and looks down on the ground, his cheeks tinged pink. Ichigo laughs and lifts his face up by his chin to plant a light kiss on those soft lips.

'I liked that,' he purrs and Grimmjow grins, nuzzling his face in Ichigo's neck. The boy groans in pleasure. 'I really liked that. _Grimmjow._'

* * *

'Oh em gee! Ichigo's back!'

Ichigo is surprised that he isn't flung out the doorway with the force the woman who hugged him came at. Or maybe squeezed to death by her amazingly large boobs.

'You're…choking…me…' Ichigo manages to get out before the woman lets go so Ichigo can breathe. As he does, he gets good look at the girl.

She has extremely curly purple-black hair and she seems to really like purple since her entire outfit is purple not to mention her make-up. She is wearing a smug look like she thinks that 'oh! I;m better than you so bow down to my awesomeness cuz you can't handle it!' Ichigo didn't like her already and he had a sinking feeling he knows who she is.

Grimmjow enters and growls at her. She eyes him reproachfully.

'I didn't know you had a _stray_,' she says in a scalding voice and ignores Grimmjow completely.

'I happen to like _cats_,' Ichigo corrects her and addresses her with a cold tone. 'Since you know who I am, I think I deserve to know who you are.'

'Ah yes, Cirrucci Sanderwicci, pleased to meet me I presume,' she says in a superior tone as she offers him one purple gloved hand to kiss but Ichigo actually didn't know what to do with it. He took it lightly in his hands before she pulled it out of his reach. She observes him keenly, a smile apparent on her lips.

'So you must be Ichigo,' she purrs but it just sends shivers up Ichigo's spine. Here he is balancing a pound of cat litter in his hand and a woman is trying to flirt with him. _Great_.

'Ichigo!' Ishin says as he comes beaming into the hall, dressed in his freshly-washed, ironed and piss-free favourite pink shirt. Ichigo glares at his dad. So that's why he wanted to wear his favourite shirt. 'I'd like you to meet Cirrucci. Her family is very well-off and is looking for an eligible bachelor, much like yourself, to marry their wonderful daughter. She came by to visit. I know I should have told you but then I wanted it to be surprise. Well, surprise!

'Surprise indeed!' Cirrucci says as she licks her lips and circles Ichigo like he is some auctioned object. He doesn't like the way she is looking at him. 'He is quite the eye-catcher. I will be the envy of my friends with a husband like him!'

'Wow, wow, wow!' Ichigo! Interrupts. Cirrucci and Ishin look at him with raised eyebrows. 'Don't I get a say in this? I mean, what if I don't want to marry you, Cirrucci? Not that there is anything wrong with you but I don't think you are my…type.'

'Nonsense, Ichigo! Everyone would _die_ to marry me!' Cirrucci throws her head back and laughs. Ichigo winces. Even her laugh is retarded. 'You should be lucky I picked you of all people! I turned down men with higher statuses than you since they liked that 'oomph' factor. You need to have that 'oomph' factor in which you _know _that this man is going to give you the sex life of your wet dreams.'

She winks at Ichigo. He shudders again. Scratch that. Everything about her is retarded.

'Dad, I-!' Ichigo starts to complain to his dad when Grimmjow begins to hiss at the Cirrucci.

'Grimmjow! Bad boy! Stop hissing at her this minute!' he scolds as Cirrucci yelps in fright, jumping from one purple stiletto to the other in order to get away from Grimmjow.

The neko crouches to the ground and snarls, baring its teeth.

'Grimmjow!' Ichigo says in a warning tone.

'Grimmjow? What kind of retarded name is 'Grimmjow'?' Cirrucci scoffs and places her hands on her hips. That does it.

Grimmjow leaps up into the air clean above Cirrucci but not before he grabs her hair in his jaws and swipes it clean off his head. She gasps and tries to grab it but Grimmjow holds fast. They have tug of war with Cirrucci shrieking insults at him and Ishin shrieking insults at Ichigo who is just standing there enjoying the show. Soon, Karina and Yuzu clamber down to see what the noise is all about.

'What's going on?' Yuzu asks, puzzled.

'Holy crap! She's bald!' Karin bawls out, laughing hard as she clutches her stomach.

'Let. Go. You. Mongrel!' Cirrucci pants, tugging hard. Grimmjow's eyes glint again as he finally releases the wig, sending Cirrucci tumbling backwards. As she passes Ichigo, he accidently lets the bag of cat litter slip from his hand onto Cirrucci's head.

'Oops!' he mutters and winks at Grimmjow who comes slinking to his side, pleased with what he had just done.

'You all are retarded bastards who don't deserve to be in the presence of Cirrucci Sanderwicci!' Cirrucci screams before she straightens up, places her wig on backwards and stomps off sputtering kitty litter.

'Good kitty,' Ichigo coos as Grimmjow purrs in his hand. 'Good job, Grimmjow.'

'Grimmjow?' Yuzu wrinkles her nose.

'I like it!' Karin says as she saunters over to pet Grimmjow.

'Wait! Cirrucci! I'm not like them! I like you! I want to be in your presence!' Ishin howls out the door and races after the purple freak. Ichigo rolls his eyes.

'Ichigo.'

The family freezes as they look down at Grimmjow. The neko stares up languidly at Ichigo and smiles softly.

'Ichigo,' it mewls and rubs its head onto Ichigo's leg.

Ichigo smiles affectionately and rubs his head.

'Grimmjow,' he says softly.

'OH MY GOD IT'S FIRST WORD! KARIN GET THE CAMERA! WE NEED TO RECORD THIS!'

'YUZUUUU!'


	2. Urges

**By popular demand, I am making a second part to Neko Love! Hope you guys like this! This sorta came to me in my sleep :3**

Ichigo let out a huge yawn as he stretched his body out until he heard a couple of bones crack. What an awesome night of sleep! He could go on sleeping like this forever. Well, he could. After all, it was a weekend. Wait, he also planned to meet the gang later on today as well.

He groaned. Another five minutes of sleep wasn't going to hurt anyone. And besides, not like his friends were punctual. Rangiku would probably arrive an hour late claiming to have seen a gorgeous item on display and then drag them all to that store so she could buy it. Yeah, another few minutes of sleep sounded heavenly.

He turned over on his side so that he was facing his ceiling and cracked his eyes open. And froze. There, right up in his face, was a pair of very blue, very curious eyes and a twitching nose. Then, a tongue sneaked out of the mouth to lick his nose.

KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Both individuals uttered bloodcurdling screams as the one on top fell backwards due to the shock of Ichigo's reaction. Unfortunately, while on the way to the floor, the person managed to grab the bed sheet in which Ichigo's legs were currently tangled in and hence pulled him down too.

Groaning, Ichigo propped himself on his elbows and looked down to see the culprit for the ache presently throbbing on the side of his head. He narrowed his eyes.

'Grimmjow!' he growled. The neko underneath him uttered a happy yelp and licked his nose again. 'Hey! Cut that out! That wasn't funny! We could've seriously injured ourselves!'

'Ichigo,' Grimmjow mewled and gazed innocently at his master. Ichigo gulped as that look made his insides squirm. He wished Grimmjow wouldn't do that. Look all innocent and vulnerable. It made Ichigo…well, it made Ichigo want to…

'Ichigo! We heard you scream like a little girl! What happened!' Karin cried out as she and Yuzu barged into his room, each holding a lamp and soccer ball respectably. Her face suddenly reddened. 'What the-!'

Confused, Ichigo looked at his sister's blushing faces and then down at Grimmjow who gave him just as quizzical a look. Then, Ichigo realized the position they were in. Grimmjow's body was splayed underneath him with Ichigo's knee in between his legs. Also, elbows were on either side of Grimmjow's head and their faces were barely inches apart. Ichigo suddenly felt his own face flush in embarrassment as he pulled himself upright.

'No! It's not what you think!' he started explaining frantically while waving his hands feebly in the air.

'We'll leave you two alone, Niisan!' Yuzu said apologetically as she pulled a shocked Karin out of the doorway so she could close it firmly. 'Have…fun!'

'Wait! Karin! Yuzu! I can explain! We just fell out of bed and-!'

But it was useless. He lowered his hands in defeat and returned to glare at the neko who was now licking the back of his hand in order to groom his hair.

'Now look what you did! My sisters think I'm a pervert!' Ichigo said accusingly and pointed a finger at the blue-haired cat. Grimmjow stared at him for a minute, one ear bent in curiosity as he sniffed Ichigo's finger. Then, he licked the tip of the finger.

'WILL YOU STOP LICKING ME!'

* * *

There was an awkward silence as Ichigo walked downstairs for breakfast closely followed by Grimmjow who hopped down the stairs rather happily. Both Karin and Yuzu avoided eye contact as Ichigo made his way to the fridge to get some jam. In the meantime, Grimmjow chose to rub his body around Ichigo's legs while purring audibly for the whole kitchen to hear. The sound now made Yuzu and Karin blush even harder. Ichigo slammed the jar of peanut butter forcefully on the counter.

'For the love of-you guys, we weren't doing what you think we were doing, okay?' he said loudly and gave both them an 'I dare you to argue with me' look. 'He scared me in the morning and we just fell off hence you found us in that…'awkward' position! Are we clear now?'

Yuzu let out a sigh of relief.

'See, Karin! I told you it wasn't as bad as you thought!' Yuzu scolded her sister as she turned away from the stove with a plate full of scrambled eggs.

'Sure didn't look it,' Karin muttered as she sipped her orange juice.

Ichigo rolled his eyes as he approached the table with his peanut butter and jam sandwich. That was when Grimmjow chose to jump at him and place his paw-hands on Ichigo's chest. He gave Ichigo his innocent look again while eying the sandwich hopefully. Sighing, Ichigo offered it to the neko who yelped happily as he grabbed the meal in his mouth and returned to the floor to chow down on it.

'But, Niisan, you can't deny that Grimmjow has a thing for you,' Yuzu giggled as she placed the plate of food on the table. Ichigo glared at her.

'That's because I'm his master and he knows that I'm the one who provides for him!' he said in a miffed tone as he piled his plate with eggs, tomatoes and two slices of toast. Might as well since Grimmjow took his favourite food.

'Noooo,' Karin said as she waggled her eyebrows at Ichigo. 'He only listens to you because he _likes_ you, Ichi-nii!'

'Sh-sh-shut up, Karin!' Ichigo sputtered as he choked on a forkful of eggs.

'Look! He's blushing! I bet he has feelings for Grimmjow too! Why else would he put up with him?' Yuzu teased as she leaned against the table.

'I do not!' Ichigo said defensively as he stood up. 'I'm your big brother! You're supposed to respect me, not make fun of me! And Grimmjow is the family pet hence he is _our_ responsibility, not just mine!'

'Don't look now but Grimmjow the Family Pet has spilt jam all over himself,' Karin sniggered. Ichigo quickly turned around and his eyes widened in disbelief. Sure enough, there was jam all down Grimmjow's front and streaks of peanut butter had managed to stain his jeans as well. How the hell could so much jam and peanut butter come out of one little sandwich? He needed to lay off the bread spreads.

'Grimmjow, how the hell did you manage to do that?' Ichigo groaned as he stomped out to the neko and grabbed the front of his shirt. 'Now we need to put it for washing!'

'You know, we probably need to buy him some clothes! He can't keep wearing your clothes otherwise you'll have none left to wear!' Yuzu exclaimed.

'Fine! Why don't you take him downtown today?' Ichigo uttered as he grabbed a bunch of paper towles near the sink to wipe the stains on Grimmjow which was actually futile.

'No can do, niisan,' Yuzu said with a shake of her head. 'I need to study for a test!'

'Don't look at me! I got soccer practice!' Karin said hastily.

'I made plans with the gang today!' Ichigo explained.

'Either you take him out right now or we ask old goat face!' Karin shot at him. 'And we know we can't exactly expect him to be _nice_ to Grimmjow!'

No shit. Their dad had a personal vengeance against Grimmjow ever since Ichigo brought him. After all, he had scared away one of Ichigo's potential fiancées. Grimmjow had no love for him either. Though they all wondered whether he made their dad's shirts his litterbox on purpose or whether he just liked using them like that. Anyways, they just hated each other and leaving them alone together was asking for world chaos.

'Okay, okay, I'll take him,' Ichigo surrendered and looked down at a dirty neko who was licking his jam-stained shirt. 'But first, he needs to get cleaned up!'

'I have to wash the clothes!' Yuzu called out and hurried out of the kitchen.

'I have to clean my room!' Karin exclaimed as she downed her juice and rushed upstairs.

'Aw, come on, you guys!' Ichigo yelled and sighed as he bent down to pick up Grimmjow. 'The things I do for you…you better be grateful!'

Unfortunately, he wasn't. Grimmjow was miffed at being interrupted in licking himself. As soon as Ichigo grabbed the collar of his shirt, Grimmjow yanked away while swiping a hand at him to ward Ichigo off. At the same time, Ichigo yelped and pulled away but not before he ripped the shirt in the process of escaping.

'Grimmjow!' Ichigo whined angrily as he bent forward to grab the neko again. 'That was my favourite shirt!'

The neko tried hurting him again but this time, Ichigo grabbed his wrist to stop him.

'Ha!' he said triumphantly.

'Ichigo! I have good news! Guess who's coming-!' Ishin Kurosaki boomed as he marched into the kitchen only to gape at Ichigo bending over a partially naked Grimmjow while holding his hand. Ichigo looked at his father and then at Grimmjow and then back at his father. He suddenly released the neko so that he fell back.

'Wait! It's not what it looks like! Dad! DAD, COME BACK!' Ichigo called out as he ran after his father who had run out of the room screaming, 'Masaki, what have I done to deserve this!'

Grimmjow looked at the empty doorway before shrugging his shoulders and happily returned to licking the jam off his shirt.

* * *

'Don't you _dare_ ruin that shirt,' Ichigo threatened as the two of them walked down to Karakura Mall. He glanced at his watch. He had to meet his friends in another hour so he needed to speed this up.

'Ichigo!' Grimmjow uttered happily as he bounded through the sliding doors of the mall and sniffed the air. Then he sniffed the doors and placed a paw-hand in front of it. It slid open and his eyes pricked up in interest. He then hopped through them and watched as they closed behind him. He again stepped in front of it to watch them open so he could jump inside the mall. Then out. Then in. Then out. Then in. Then-

'Quit messing around!' Ichigo hissed as he grabbed Grimmjow around the collar and dragged him to the nearest clothes store. 'Don't make me hurt you again! And you know I can make it _really_ hurt!'

This tamed Grimmjow as his ears flattened along his skull and his tail curled around his body protectively. Satisfied, Ichigo looked up and saw the horrified expression on the saleswoman in front of him. His eyes widened in realization and he tried to smile feebly.

'Um, where's the men's section?' he said in a small voice.

* * *

'Grimmjow, are you done?' Ichigo called into the changing room. No reply. It had been over fifteen minutes and Grimmjow had yet to come out. What was taking him so long?

_Brring! Bring!_

Ichigo jumped as his cell began to vibrate. He pulled it out and, flicking it open, put it to his ear.

'Hi, Ichi! What's up?' Renji's voice buzzed on the other end.

'Nothing much, just out shopping at the mall,' Ichigo answered as he looked at the changing room again. Would Grimmjow hurry up already?

'No way! I'm there too! Where you at? Maybe we can meet the gang later together!' Renji exclaimed.

'Uh, sure! I'm at the clothes store near the entrance!' Ichigo said listlessly. He could drop Grimmjow off with Renji once they were done. But they weren't going to be done anytime soon if he didn't barge in and see what the hell Grimmjow was doing inside.

'Cool! See you inna bit!'

With that, Ichigo shut his phone and opened the changing room door and his eyes widened in shock. Grimmjow was just _sitting_ there staring at the mirror in front of him. Once in a while he would twitch his ears or flick his tail and then tilt his head to one side as he continued to look into the mirror.

'I can't believe it,' Ichigo mumbled and smacked his forehead. Grimmjow looked up and mewled at him while grinning widely. Ichigo glared at him. 'I thought you were changing! Not admiring your reflection!'

'Ichigo?' Grimmjow asked in confusion and tiled his head to one side again. Ichigo sighed. Looked like he had to help the neko change.

'Alright, let's get this over with,' Ichigo muttered as he shut the door behind and proceeded to approach Grimmjow. The neko's body tensed once Ichigo locked the door. He didn't like to be in enclosed places. It made him uncomfortable. Ichigo noticed how Grimmjow was watching his every move.

'It's ok, Grimm,' he said softly. 'I'm just going to help you try these clothes out so we can buy them, okay? All I want is a little co-opera-Oof!'

As Ichigo had reached forward to grab Grimmjow, the little feline had taken that moment to jump Ichigo's head and scramble for the door.

'Oh, no you don't!' Ichigo grunted as he grabbed his tail and yanked him back. 'We are not leaving this room until I get you out of those clothes!'

'Ichigooo!' Grimmjow whined as Ichigo pinned him underneath him and managed to take his shirt off.

'Come on, I'm not hurting you that much!' Ichigo cried out as he grabbed a store shirt and struggled to pull it over Grimmjow's head. 'Ugh! Damn, this is tight!'

Grimmjow mewled loudly again and kept struggling. Ichigo grabbed one flaying wrist and pinned it down.

'If you quit struggling it wouldn't be this painful for both of us!' Ichigo snapped. Grimmjow sniffed and finally quieted down as Ichigo finally got him into the shirt. Satisfied, he stood up just in time to hear someone knocking on the door.

'Renji! Hey, what's up?' Ichigo said in surprise to find his red-headed face staring at him with a crimson blush tainting his cheeks.

'Ich-Ichigo?' he stammered and tried to glimpse inside. 'Just what the hell were doing in there?'

That was when Ichigo saw that the entire store had paused in what they were doing because they must have heard the shouts coming out of his stall. Looking back on what he had been yelling, he too turned scarlet.

'Uh, I was helping change my…pet?' he tried explaining.

'Ichigo!' Grimmjow said proudly and Ichigo turned around to blush even further. Maybe Grimmjow thought he had accomplished something great but it wasn't exactly helping Ichigo's case in explaining why a pant-less teen with ears and a tail was currently in the stall with him. At least he was wearing an underwear. Ichigo looked back at a horrified Renji.

'I can explain,' Ichigo said defensively.

* * *

'Thanks a lot!' Ichigo said venomously as he threw the shopping bags on his bed while Grimmjow bounded in to sprawl onto his bed. 'Now the whole store and my best friend think I'm some horny teen who likes to do it in public changing rooms! Not to mention my family thinks that too!'

Grimmjow just yawned and stretched out even more on the bed. This just made Ichigo even madder.

'Don't you care about what happens to me?' Ichigo said angrily as he stomped over to the bed. In the process, he didn't see the Kon chew doll on the floor and tripped over it which caused him to fall right onto his bed. Which meant right on top of Grimmjow.

'AAAAHHHHHHHHH!' both screamed.

* * *

'I'm telling you, I saw what I saw!' Renji said defensively as the gang made their way to Ichigo's house.

'Don't be such a 'tard, Renji!' Rukia shot at him. 'Last I remember his dad was trying to hook him up with a _girl_ not a guy!'

'But-but…it had ears!'

'Well, now that you mention it, I do remember overhearing that Kurosaki-kun got a pet!' Orihime piped in.

'Dude! That's sick! He's making moves on his pet!' Ikkaku uttered and turned green.

'Awwww! Is he cute!' Rangiku said gleefully.

'Do you not get it? Ichigo was raping his pet in a PUBLIC place!' Renji shrieked. Rukia smacked him across the face.

'Will you knock it off!' she yelled back. 'Look, we'll just ask him what happened and once he explains himself will you shut up?'

Renji muttered something about abuse but nodded. That was when they heard twin screams echoing from Ichigo's house.

'What was that?' Uryu wondered.

'Kurosaki-kun must be in trouble!' Orihime said in horror.

'Don't be absurd! He probably tripped over something!' Toshiro snapped as he began to walk down the path to Ichigo's house. That's when they heard an unfamiliar groan that went, 'Ichigoooooo!'

They all blushed scarlet.

'Still think he tripped over something?' Renji muttered. Rukia smacked him again. 'OW!'

'What was that though?' Yumichika asked aloud. Then they heard a crashing sound and another series of groans.

'Quit moaning! The neighbours will hear you!' they heard the muffled voice of Ichigo. Their mouths fell open.

'Wow! I never knew Kurosaki swung that way,' Ikkaku whistled.

'Dude! We need to help him! This is, like, _so_ wrong on _so_ many different levels!' Renji exclaimed and pointed at Ichigo's house.

'No, it isn't! It's cute!' Rangiku gushed. 'Ah! Forbidden love!'

'Crazy…' Yumichika muttered.

'What was that?'

'Well, we could go to Urahara's,' Uryu suggested.

'What for?' Ikkaku questioned.

'The man has a cure for practically everything.'

'And what exactly is Kurosaki suffering from?' Toshiro asked with a raised eyebrow.

'Well…'

'Trisexuality!' Renji yelled out triumphantly. Rukia smashed his head. 'OW! WILL YOU STOP HITTING ME?'

'Whatever Kurosaki-kun is suffering from I am sure Urahara can help us with it,' Orihime said hastily.

Another string of yelps and crashing was heard from the Kurosaki household.

'We're going to break everything in the house if you keep doing this with me!' Ichigo shrieked. Another crash.

The gang hurried away to avoid hearing anymore scarring noises.

* * *

'Welcome, welcome!' Urahara said cheerily as he fanned himself with his green and white fan. 'How may I be of service?'

'Ummm, we're looking for a cure,' Toshiro said carefully. Urahara thrust his hands out widely.

'I have a cure for EVERYTHING!' he bragged as they followed him into his little colorful shop of goodies. 'Chicken pox, little pox, big pox, cow pox, meningitis, faningitis, wartititis-!'

'Are you making this up?' Ikkaku said in disbelief.

'My dear boy, just because you've never heard of them doesn't mean they don't exist!' Urahara teased. 'So what is it that you require?'

'Well, see the thing is-' Uryu began.

'Our friend is suffering from trisexuality!' Renji interrupted and had his face suddenly forced into the floor by Rukia.

'Don't mind him, he's mentally challenged,' Rukia muttered.

'Ah! I have a cure for that too!'

'Trust me, his is incurable!'

'But-!'

'About our friend!' Toshiro quickly diverted the topic. 'He seems to be having…urges quite a lot and we were wondering…I can't believe I'm asking this…if you have a cure or something to harness those urges?'

'Hmmmm, urges you say?' Urahara said thoughtfully before he snapped his fingers and disappeared for a minute. He reappeared with a bottle of pills and handed one from the jar to them. 'This will do the trick! Just dissolve one in a glass of water and once he drinks it, poof! the urges will be gone!'

'Thank you, Urahara-san!' Orhime said happily as she took the jar. 'How much will it cost?'

'It's on the house since I like you all so much! Do come again!' Urahara chirped as the gang left and he waved them goodbye with his fan. 'Such nice children!'

He then glanced at the jar and raised an eyebrow.

'Dear me, I picked the wrong bottle!' he exclaimed in dread. 'I must warn them!' He thought about it but then shrugged. 'Ah well, it wouldn't hurt their friend as long as nobody touches him! They'll be just fine!'

* * *

'Grimmjow! Stay there! Don't move while I go answer the door!' Ichigo ordered as he finally approached the door. 'Hey, you guys! Let's-!'

'Hey, Ichigo! My, is it hot? Why don't you have a glass of water?' Orihime said hurriedly as she thrust a glass of water in Ichigo's face. He hopped back in surprise.

'Uh, thanks, but I'm just fine, Orihime,' Ichigo said honestly and was about to walk out of his door when the rest of the gang pushed him back into the house. 'What the hell? Shouldn't we get going?'

'Ichigo, it is unbelievably hot and we insist you have this glass of water which Orihime went to extreme lengths to prepare for you!' Uryu said forcibly. Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

'To prepare a glass of water?' he said incredulously.

'You have no idea how hard it is!' Rangiku whined. 'Firstly, I don't know whether you point the lever up or down and then you need to decided which side it hot and cold and then-!'

'Alright, I get it!' Ichigo snapped and snatched the glass of water. 'But then we get a move on! I seriously need to relax because today was _exhausting_!'

Everyone winced as he said that and watched intently as he gulped the water down. Once he lowered the glass, he saw the intensity with which everyone was watching him.

'Umm, are you guys okay?' he asked carefully.

'Are you?' Yumichika asked suspiciously.

'What? Listen, you guys are being ridiculous! Can we get a move on already!'

'How can we tell that it's working?' Rangiku whispered.

'We'll need to test it! Who should try?' Orihime whispered back. Everyone looked at each other.

'Don't look at me!' Renji said defensively and stepped away.

'Don't you even dare,' Toshiro hissed when all eyes landed on him.

As they all argued, Grimmjow slinked out of his corner and started rubbing his body along Ichigo's legs. Ichigo sighed and scratched the back of his ears.

'Not now, Grimm,' he muttered. 'My friends are acting retarded right now but they generally aren't this-!'

Suddenly, Ichigo's eyes widened and his pupils filled his iris. Grimmjow sensed the change in his owner and look up in confusion.

'Ichigo?' he uttered before Ichigo suddenly pushed him to the floor to crawl on top of him. The neko squealed in surprise and began to thrash about in panic. Ichigo, however, was panting heavily as his eyes roamed Grimmjow's body lecherously. He leaned forward to lick the side of Grimmjow's neck.

'Oh my God, KUROSAKI-KUN!' Orihime wailed, pulling everyone out of their argument to gape at their friend currently licking and biting Grimmjow on the floor.

'WHERE'S THE CAMERA!' Rangiku squealed as ran about the house trying to find it.

'Somebody do something!' Yumichika screeched as he jumped into Ikkaku's arms.

'For the love of-stop acting like children! There is nothing to be afraid of-Oof!' Toshiro scolded before he was knocked onto the floor by a panicking Renji and an angry Rukia who was chasing Renji in order to calm him down.

_Knock! Knock!_

'I'll get it!' Orihime said as she pulled out of her shocked stupor to skip to the front door to open it. In the doorway was a posh dressed woman in a mini white skirt and a matching mink coat covering her upper body. Her black hair was pulled into two pigtails and she donned a pair of magenta tinted shades. She propped them up and gave Orihime a snotty look.

'I'm here to see Ichigo Kurosaki and he better be worth my time otherwise-!' she began to say when she noticed movement behind Orihime. She peered over the orange-head's shoulder and blanched when she saw Ichigo currently making out with a neko in his hall. She turned a bright red and flicked her shades back on.

'Let's pretend I never came here, got it, little girl?' she said curtly and turned around to march away. Orihime tilted her head to one side before she shrugged her shoulders and closed the door.

'Who was that, Orihime?' Uryu queried, currently the only one who didn't break down.

'No idea,' the girl said happily and skipped back next to him. That was when Ishin walked in and jumped in horror when he saw what was happening in his very house.

'What the hell? Ichigo! Get off the floor before your future fiancée shows up!' he shrieked and slapped his son.

'Oh, so that's who she was!' Orihime exclaimed. Ishin stared at her incredulously.

'Please don't tell me she left already,' he whimpered.

'Fine, I won't tell you,' Orihime answered. He stared at her before smacking his forehead.

'I'm surrounded by idiots,' he muttered as he walked out of the hall. Ichigo shook his head and looked at his friends, his eyes back to normal.

'Wow! What happened?' he asked groggily and looked down. He turned white and then dark crimson at the sight of a panting Grimmjow with parted swollen lips and lidded eyes. On top of that, Ichigo was straddling his hips. He immediately jumped off and stared accusingly at his friends.

'What did you guys do to me?' he growled.

'Ichigo, it was for your own good,' Uryu tried to explain, a bead of sweat travelling down his forehead.

'It was all Renji's fault!' Rukia pointed at the red-head who was in a headlock in her arms.

'Renji,' Ichigo said threateningly. Rangiku bounded in, video camera in hand.

'What did I miss?' she said, her eyes sparkling.

**AND DONE! I hope this installment has made everyone happy! I wrote this in one sitting! Yay for me! And yay for you if you review! So please review! Thanks!**

***hugs reviewers***


	3. A Saturday

**Are you all ready for chapter 3? Who knew I'd be making a THIRD chapter despite the fact I promised myself I'd only make one? Do you guys see the love I feel for you here? XD**

***ahem* this was inspired by Durarara episode 12.5 because I just love unexpected stories like these! :D ENJOYYY :D :D :D**

* * *

_**Shogun Plaza, Karakura Town, Japan; 5:00 pm**_

'The auction is in the Pearl Ballroom. Here are your ID cards. Thank you and have a nice day!' the receptionist with a glasses and a nametag reading 'Nanao Ise' said brightly to a couple. As they walked away, her cheery face transformed into a scowling one.

'I'm not getting paid enough for this,' she muttered moodily. Suddenly, a group of noisy teens barged into the lounge looking haggard and out of breath. They spotted the front desk and charged forward.

'Quick! Where's the auction being held?' an orange-headed teen demanded.

'Uh…um…' Nanao stammered in shock.

'ANSWER ME! IT'S A MATTER OF LIFE AND DEATH HERE!'

'Pearl Ballroom! That way!' she finally answered hastily and quickly pointed in that direction. The group nodded in thanks and rushed off.

'Ichigo, I swear the things you get us into!' a spectacled boy shouted at the orange head.

'Hey! This wasn't my fault! Blame it on Renji!' Ichigo yelled.

'Heyyy! If you hadn't lost Grimmjow none of this would be happening!' the boy with red pineapple-shaped hair retorted.

'What do you mean _I _lost him! You're the one who let him get kidnapped in the first place, you ass!'

As soon as they left the counter, in skidded a cluster of men in dark formal suits. The only reason they looked out of place was because they were all dripping wet.

'Quick!' one of them snapped at Nanao. 'Did you see a group of teen come by?'

She nodded and, without answering, pointed out the direction. Scowling angrily, the team marched off while dripping all the way. She stared after them in shock. What the hell had just happened?

* * *

_**Koshi and Zubi Junction, Karakura Town, Japan; 4:00 pm**_

'What do you mean you lost him?' Ichigo shrieked at Renji. Renji scowled at him.

'Hey, don't yell at me! I've been through hell in the last couple of hours and I deserve some sympathy!' Renji yelled angrily and jabbed a finger at himself. 'I'm really sensitive right now!'

True enough Renji was covered from head to foot in scratches, bruises and some pretty nasty cuts. Plus his hair was damn messy like he'd been in a fight. Ichigo's face softened. He grabbed Orihime's stuffed lion and then whacked Renji over the head with it.

'WHAT THE HELL!' Renji screeched in bewilderment.

'At least I didn't use my fists, jackass!' Ichigo snapped. Then he groaned. 'Grimmjow could be anywhere now!'

'ABARAI RENJI!' Rukia shrieked angrily and boxed the poor redhead roughly on the head, causing him to make contact with the pavement. 'This is for ignoring me, you thick-skulled nincompoop!'

'What is this? Make Renji's Life Miserable Day?' Renji groaned as he rubbed his sore head.

That's when a group of formal suited men in dark sunglasses rounded the corner. One of them pointed at the gang.

'There they are! Get them!' he shouted and the group charged forward.

'Oh shit, I thought we lost them!' Rukia groaned as the gang scrambled away.

'What the hell is going on?' Renji asked in shock as he followed the gang.

'Long story,' Uryu grunted as they steered onto another block.

'A group of guys who look like hit men are chasing you and you expect me to just accept that?' Renji yelled angrily. He turned on Ichigo as he ran up to him.

'Just how the hell did you lose Grimmjow again?' he demanded.

* * *

_**Karakura Mall, Karakura Town, Japan; 2:45 pm**_

'I wonder what's taking Ichigo,' Orihime wondered aloud as the gang waited patiently outside the town's largest mall.

'He's probably on his way right now,' Toshiro stated matter-of-factly.

'Well he better hurry!' Rangiku complained. 'I saw a really cute top yesterday and I want to get it before anyone else does!'

'Ugh! That bastard!' Rukia cursed as she angrily pressed buttons on her flip flap cellphone.

'Well, that's a bit extreme, Rukia!' Rangiku huffed.

'Huh? No, no, not Ichigo! I meant Renji! That jackass promised he'd be here on time and he's not even picking up his phone! Can you believe that!'

'Oh, yes, I forgot! You guys are going out now, aren't you?' Orihime queried and smiled. Rangiku giggled.

'Looks like it'll be the shortest relationship he's ever had if he keeps this up!' Rangiku smirked.

'Hey! Ichigo's here!' Uryu pointed out. Orihime waved enthusiastically.

'He's brought Grimmjow as well!' she beamed and then frowned. 'Something's wrong.'

Sure enough, as the duo came closer the gang noticed the scowls both of them were wearing. Even Grimmjow's ears were twitching in annoyance and his tail was flickering angrily.

'Uh, did something happen between you two?' Rangiku questioned with a raised eyebrow. Ichigo glared at her.

'Oh, I'm fine but I don't think Mr. Blue Ears here thinks he's good enough for us!' he jeered and nudged his head angrily at Grimmjow who simply turned his nose up and slinked past Ichigo like he wasn't even there.

'Come on, you guys, whatever it is settle it so we can all enjoy ourselves for this afternoon,' Toshiro exclaimed with a roll of his eyes.

'I will if he will!' Ichigo snapped and crossed his arms like a grumpy child.

'Nya!' Grimmjow tittered and slinked about Orihime's legs pompously. Orihime rubbed his head and gave Ichigo a questioning look.

'Toshiro is right, Ichigo,' she agreed. 'It's not good to fight with your friends!'

'Ha! Tell him that! He's already treating me like his servant!' Ichigo said haughtily and sent a death glare in Grimmjow's direction.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes at him and strode proudly up to Ichigo who was bending down to continue giving the neko a heated stare. Then, after what seemed like they had been staring for hours, Grimmjow licked Ichigo's nose. The orange-head froze.

'THAT'S IT!' Ichigo screeched and jumped the neko who yelped in surprise. The rest of the gang scattered in disbelief.

'Oh my God, knock it off, you two! Uryu snapped and strode forward to break up the fight.

'This is ridiculous, really!' Toshiro exclaimed and also rushed to the pair now currently rolling about on the pavement.

'Why did I have to leave my camera at home today?' Rangiku wailed.

'Umm, you can always use your camera phone?' Orihime suggested. Rangiku suddenly rummaged through her bag to pull out her fancy cellphone and began aiming it excitedly at the fighting duo.

'This is _so_ going up on Youtube!' she said excitedly. **(Doesn't everything? XD)**

'You so deserve this, you furball!' Ichigo snapped as the two suddenly smacked into a tall man in a formal black suit.

The man stumbled forward and dropped his case which he had been carrying with care. As soon as the case made contact with the floor it cracked open and out clattered the most gorgeous necklace heavily encrusted in the most exquisite gems. All the girls's mouths fell open. Even Rukia's whose attention had finally been diverted from her phone.

'Wow,' Rangiku breathed lowering her phone. 'That's _beautiful_.'

'Hey! Get off me, Grimmjow!' Ichigo yelled and pushed the neko away to help the man he had knocked over. 'Hey, I'm sorry about that and-wow! That is one expensive necklace!'

'Ugh! I knew we shouldn't have given the case to you! You can be so clumsy!' another man, dressed similar to the man Ichigo helped up, exclaimed in irritated tone. 'What'll the boss say if you ruin it?'

'Hey! It's not my fault! This mangy kid knocked me over!' the first guy snapped and fixed his lopsided glasses. Ichigo bristled. _Mangy kid_?

'Hey, hey! Tell your stupid pet to get away from that!' the second man said angrily as Grimmjow sniffed curiously at the necklace. Ichigo felt his anger flare again. Okay, he was allowed to get mad and call Grimmjow names but that didn't mean some random rude guy had the right to do that!

'Hey! My pet ain't stupid!' Ichigo snapped and turned to Grimmjow with a commanding tone. 'Grimmjow, get away from that!'

Anger flashed in Grimmjow's eyes. Instead of listening to Ichigo, he grabbed the necklace in his mouth and ran for it! Everyone gaped in disbelief as the blue-eared neko leapt around the corner and disappeared. Rangiku was, surprisingly, the first to recover.

'Uh, what just happened?' she asked, stupefied.

'I think Grimmjow just stole that necklace,' Rukia answered in a shocked tone. The first man recovered next.

'Now look what you're mangy pet just did!' he snapped angrily at Ichigo. 'If we don't bring that necklace to our yakuza boss he's going to skin us alive!'

Ichigo paled. _Yakuza boss?_

'Hey! We heard you yelling! What happened?' a similarly dressed man asked as he and a group of formally dressed men jogged into the scene. The first man pointed accusingly at the gang.

'Thanks to these bozos we lost Niakawa's necklace!' he said sharply. The others gasped and then glared at the gang. Ichigo gulped. This was not good.

'So what should we do?' someone asked.

'Let's take 'em back to the boss and he can decide what to do with them!' someone else answered.

'Yeah!'

'That's right!'

'It's their fault!'

'Put the blame on them!'

'Why should we get punished?'

'Yeah!'

'Hey, Ichigo, I think it's a good idea to make a run for it,' Uryu hissed in Ichigo's ear. Ichigo nodded stiffly.

'And…RUNNNN!' he yelled at the gang and they rushed past the confused gang to around the corner.

'We can't keep running you know!' Rukia pointed out.

'I suggest we find Grimmjow and give them back their damned necklace!' Toshiro huffed as they continued to barrel down the pavement.

'But he could be anywhere!' Ichigo remarked and ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

'Don't worry! Karakura isn't that big! I'm sure someone we know will find him eventually!' Toshiro replied.

* * *

_**Zaraki Dealers Store, Karakura Town, Japan; 3:15 pm**_

'And stay out!' Kenpachi yelled as he threw Renji out of his store. 'Lousy, good for nothing, whiny teenager…'

'Ouch!' Renji yelped as he landed on his ass, hard. He turned around to glare at Kenpachi. 'Oh yeah? Well, you just lost out on a valuable customer so you know what? _You're_ the one who lost here, buddy!'

'I trust two year olds with my stuff more than I trust you!' Kenpachi shouted back and slammed the door shut.

Renji swore under his breath and stuck his middle finger at the door. Then he groaned and covered his face with his hand.

Here he was, planning on getting Rukia a nice ring for their one month anniversary, which was _tomorrow_, and he just got kicked out a jewelry store for breaking one of the pieces when the owner Kenpachi had _clearly_ told him not to touch it! Either he was an arrogant prick or he just hadn't heard Kenpachi.

Well, he wasn't going to admit to being an arrogant prick so he settled on not having heard Kenpachi warn him.

He huffed angrily and moodily turned away from the store as he stuffed his hands in his jean pockets. Guess he'll have to try his luck elsewhere…

As he looked up, the last thing he saw was a flash of blue and something very furry clouding his vision as he made contact with the pavement _again_.

'Mother-!' he groaned and pushed himself into a sitting position. That's when he noticed he couldn't because of something very heavy currently sprawled on top of him. That's when he noticed the pointed blue ears poking out of a forest of blue locks. His eyes widened.

'Grimmjow?' he uttered incredulously. The neko groaned as he came to so and when he saw Renji, it quickly hopped off.

'What the hell are you doing here?' Renji asked in confusion and scratched his head. It was pretty confusing considering Grimmjow never strayed far from Ichigo. Could it be that Ichigo had lost him?

'Damn, that guy can be really irresponsible at times,' he grumbled and pulled out his cellphone to wince. Rukia had called him at least six times and he had neglected to answer at all times. He was _so_ in for a beating when they met…

'Ichigo! Hi, I was just-why are you breathing so hard?' Renji began, perplexed. The guy sounded like he was running a marathon!

'Huh? What? I'm running that's why!' Ichigo huffed. 'What is it, Renji? Spit it out! I'm kinda busy!'

'Huh? Oh! Yeah! Well, I bumped into Grimmjow just now and-!'

'You found him?'

'Uh, yeah. Well, he kinda found me 'cause he knocked me over and-!'

'Where are you?'

'Outside Zaraki Dealers.'

'Stay there! Don't move! We're on our way!' Pause. 'Oh, and Rukia said she's going to kick your ass when she sees you!'

Renji winced again. Yeah, he knew that was going to happen. He clicked the phone shut and pocketed it.

'Well, looks like you're stuck with me for the time being, little guy,' Renji remarked. Grimmjow just cocked his head to one side. 'So, why'd you run away from Ichigo? Or did the guy leave you somewhere?'

At the mention of Ichigo's name, the neko's eyes narrowed and he turned his head away in a huff. Renji raised an eyebrow. Well, _that_ was strange! Since when had the neko such an aversion to his beloved master?

As Renji opened his mouth to ask this question, he froze when he finally noticed what was hanging out of the neko's mouth. His jaw dropped. That had to the most heavy piece of jewelry he had _ever_ seen.

'Holy shit,' he breathed and bent down to finger the necklace. Grimmjow flinched and tried to move away but Renji grabbed his shirt to prevent him from moving. 'That's got to the craziest expensive necklace I've ever seen! Is it Ichigo's?'

Grimmjow eyed him suspiciously. But he shook his head to indicate that his master didn't. This just made Renji grin widely. Well, if it wasn't Ichigo's then who was to say he couldn't take it for himself. After all once Rukia saw this necklace she'd forget all about hurting him.

'Lemme see that,' he coaxed Grimmjow and pulled the necklace gently out of his mouth. Grimmjow let him. Not like the necklace really was his.

'Shit there's gotta be like a million gems on this thing!' Renji whistled as he stood up and raised it towards the sun where it gleamed magnificently. 'Wonder what it'll look like around Rukia's neck?'

He looked around, trying to find a way to tell whether the necklace would even look good if someone wore it. He suddenly looked down at Grimmjow who was sitting on his haunches and grooming his hair. His eyes lighted.

'Yo, Grimmjow, c'mere,' he drawled and bent down once again to place the necklace around Grimmjow's neck. The neko jumped at the sudden movement and tried to pull away again. After all, the only person he allowed to be this close to him was Ichigo.

'Don't worry!' I just wanna see how it'll look!' Renji said soothingly and once he clasped the necklace in place, stood up to look in satisfaction at the piece now resting around the neko's neck. Grimmjow glanced down at it curiously and pawed it playfully. It was really, really shiny.

'Hey, hey, hey, don't scratch it!' Renji protested and swatted Grimmjow's hand away. Annoyed, grimmjow swatted back, drawing out his claws to scratch the back of Renji's hand.

The redhead yelped and glared at the neko as he cradled his injured hand.

'Fine! If you don't like it, I'll just take it off!' Renji snapped and swiped forward, wrapping one hand around Grimmjow's neck while using the other to grab the neko's midnight blue flannel shirt to pull him closer.

This sudden action caused Grimmjow's threat senses to tingle wildly. In his mind, it looked like Renji was trying to hurt him.

His eyes narrowed. Now that just wouldn't do.

'Nya!' he snarled and raised both hands, claws unsheathed, in warning in Renji's face.

The redhead gulped. Oh shit, this wasn't good.

'Easy, Grimmjow,' he stammered and released the neko's shirt. 'I just want the necklace and then I'll-YIKES!'

Grimmjow had hissed and lunged forward, trying to rip his face off!

Renji fell backwards and Grimmjow, seizing the opening, leapt over the redhead to scamper away. Renji watched in bewilder as the neko ran away. With the necklace still securely around his neck! He blinked stupidly before he realized what had just happened.

'Hey! Come back here!' he yelled angrily and scrambled forward after the neko around the corner. 'I need that necklace! Otherwise I'm dead meat, you freaking cat!'

* * *

_**Zaraki Dealers Store, Karakura Town, Japan; 3:30 pm**_

'Where the fuck is Renji?' Ichigo shouted furiously as everyone leaned on something to catch their breath.

'That _idiot_!' Rukia seethed just as equally. 'He's avoiding me! That good for nothing son of a bitch is avoiding me! Fuck this! I'm not just kicking his ass! I'm barbequing it!'

'Calm down, Rukia,' Orihime soothed. 'I bet there's a logical explanation to why he's acting like this!'

'That's bullshit!' Rangiku snorted. 'Men are all the same! They act all high and mighty about stuff but the minute they do something that makes you mad at them, they hide like you're the a freaking Shinigami out to steal their soul!'

'If you lovely ladies are done gossiping,' Uryu said sarcastically and jerked a thumb behind him. 'We've still got a group of angry mobsters chasing us!'

'Quick! Into the store!' Toshiro ordered and everyone hurried into the little store. He glanced out the tinted glass door from the side while everyone wandered deep into the building. He breathed in relief. 'Good, they passed this.'

'Ohhh!' Rangiku squealed as she ogled some jewelry in their glass cases. 'What I would give to own _that_!'

'That would be nice,' Rukia admitted as she glanced at it and sighed. 'I just wish Renji had enough sense to get me something like this! Knowing him, he'd probably get me a macaroni necklace or something!'

'Have some more faith in the guy, Rukia,' Orihime stated and placed a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. 'He can be pretty sensitive when he wants to!'

'Hey! What're you teens doing in here?' Kenpachi demanded as he came bustling out from the back of the store. He glared at them. 'I don't like your sort! Just threw one out 'cause he broke my best set!'

'Sorry, sir, we were just looking,' Toshiro hastily explained. Kenpachi snorted.

'Either buy something or get out,' he said stubbornly. Ichigo glared at him now. And he thought Renji was a pain.

'Fine,' he grumbled and glanced into an aisle. Apparently the store sold little stuffed animals as part of some gift basket deal too. His eyes landed on a stuffed lion and he picked it up to toss it to Orihime before glaring at Kenpachi. 'Happy now?'

'Oh shit!' Uryu cursed and rushed to the gang from the door. 'They're coming back! We need to get out! NOW!'

As soon as those words left his mouth, the yakuza gang suddenly stumbled in. Yakuza Guy #1 spotted them and pointed.

'Get them!' he ordered and they all moved forward as a group menacingly.

'Get out!' Toshiro shouted to the gang and they all split, moving into different aisles. The yakuza mob looked around in confusion. Who should they follow?

'Split up!' Yakuza Guy #2 commanded and the group obeyed.

'Oi! This isn't Pacman, you jackasses!' Kenpachi shouted angrily and waved his arms about. 'Get outta my shop or you're gonna pay for anything you break!'

'This way!' Ichigo yelled as he grabbed Orihime's hand, who had followed him into an aisle, and they reached the front of the store to burst out of the front of the door.

'What about the others!' Orihime said anxiously and glanced behind her at the store.

'They'll get out!' Ichigo gasped, trying to catch his breath. 'We'll meet them around the corner! For now, we need to get the hell-!'

Suddenly, _Grimmjow_ sprinted past them. Ichigo blinked in surprise before he regained his senses.

'Grimmjow!' he shouted both in shock and joy. _Finally, _he'd found him! They could settle this matter once and for all!

Grimmjow froze and twirled around, one hand raised in front like a paw. Even one ear was bent in perplexity when Ichigo had called to him.

'Come here, Grimmjow! C'mon! That's good boy! You gotta listen to me!' Ichigo coaxed.

At those words, Grimmjow's ears perked up and his tail bristled. He hissed at Ichigo and swiped a claw angrily in his direction. Ichigo's eyes widened and then narrowed.

'You better come back here right now or I'm gonna-!' he snapped.

'Oi!' came a voice behind Ichigo, cutting him off. Both Ichigo and Orihime turned around and saw a disheveled and pooped out Renji.

'Get back here with my necklace!' Renji huffed and sprinted at the neko. Grimmjow's eyes widened and he took off again with Renji following close behind. Ichigo and Orihime stared, stunned.

'Alright! We got out and-was that Renji?' Rukia shrieked as she burst out of the ship with Uryu, Toshiro and Rangiku. Without even waiting for the others, she took off in that direction.

'Rukia! Wait up!' Uryu shouted and ran after her. Toshiro sighed and ran off after him.

'You guys better move it! Kenpachi managed to grab one of them and is threatening to knock his teeth out if he doesn't pay for damaged property! If he sees you all outside he'll make you pay too!' Toshiro called out behind him before he disappeared around the corner.

They didn't need to be told twice. Orihime, Ichigo and Rangiku were off.

'I can't believe we're chasing and being chased around Karakura!' Uryu huffed angrily as they crossed a street. He glared at Ichigo. 'This is all your fault, Kurosaki!'

'Hey, don't pin this on me, four eyes!' Ichigo snapped. 'It was Grimmjow who started it!'

'And pray explain _why_ your pet is responsible for all this!' Toshiro asked icily.

* * *

_**Kurosaki household, Karakura Town, Japan; 2:30 pm**_

'Are you fucking serious?' Ichigo yelled angrily and glared down at Grimmjow. Grimmjow simply glared back and turned his head away from the bowl of milk currently sitting in front of him. Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

'I bought you a new brand of milk because this one has more nutrients, you egotistical cat!' Ichigo snapped impatiently. He threw his hands up in the air. 'But you aren't going to drink it, _are you_?'

'Nya!' Grimmjow answered stubbornly and crossed his arms as he sat firmly on the floor. Ichigo groaned again and glanced at the watch.

'I don't have time for this! I gotta meet my friends in a bit so you better drink up! And you gotta listen to me because I'm your master, Grimmjow, and I know what's best!' Ichigo ordered and pointed at the dish of milk. 'So drink up!'

'Nya!'

'You are such an arrogant pet! I don't even know why I do things like this for you!'

'Ichigooo!'

'Don't 'Ichigooo' me! I'm sick of your attitude! If you don't shape up I'm gonna put you in the adoption agency! How do you like that?'

Grimmjow hissed and turned his back on Ichigo now. This did nothing to improve Ichigo's temper.

'Fine! Be like that!' he shouted at the neko as he grabbed his wallet. 'I'm outta here! So if you're coming or not I don't really care! From here on, I ain't talking to you!'

'Nya!'

* * *

_**Koshi and Zubi Junction, Karakura Town, Japan; 3:55 pm**_

'_That's_ why we're being hunted like common thieves?' Uryu said furiously as they skidded to halt at the junction to figure out which way Renji and Grimmjow had disappeared to. 'Because you two had an argument over _milk_?'

'Hey! I said this was Grimmjow's fault!' Ichigo pointed out. 'If he hadn't been so finicky we wouldn't be in this mess right now!'

'_No_,' Toshiro said coldly and jabbed a finger in Ichigo's chest. 'If _you_ had just been reasonable and stuck to the _original_ brand of milk instead of getting all authoritarian on Grimmjow we wouldn't be in this mess!'

'I was not being authoritarian!' Ichigo protested, his voice getting all high-pitched.

'Ummm, I have to agree with Toshiro, Ichigo,' Orihime said meekly. 'If you'd been nicer to Grimmjow he wouldn't have run away from you!'

'Chee, thanks!' Ichigo glared at her.

'Hey! Don't get mad at her, Ichigo! It's not her fault!' Rangiku interjected and she wagged a finger at him.

'Stay out of this, Rangiku!'

'Make me!'

'There he is!' Rukia shouted and pointed to a figure with red hair limping around the corner towards them. She frowned. 'Why the hell is he limping?'

* * *

_**Zubi Street Crossing, Karakura Town, Japan; 3:45 pm**_

'I got you now!' Renji said triumphantly as he cornered Grimmjow between a line of cars zooming across the street and a dead end.

Renji quickly leaped forward, smirking in victory. That was when the traffic light blinked red, causing the stream of cars to stop flowing. Taking the opportunity, Grimmjow leapt onto the hood of the limo that had parked nearby, causing the redhead to smack face first into the car's door.

As he slid groaning to the street, the black chauffeur stepped out to glance emotionlessly at Renji.

'What was that, Tosen? We're going to be late for the auction if we stall like this,' said a smooth talking brown-haired man as he rolled down the window from his door. He glanced at Renji with a bored expression. 'It's just a bum, Tosen. Let's be on our way.'

That's when he noticed the neko perched on his hood. He raised an eyebrow.

'Well, isn't that peculiar,' he said softly and crooked his finger at Grimmjow. 'Come here, little kitten.'

Grimmjow bristled in suspicion. There was something off about this man…

When he wouldn't move, the man sighed and nodded at Tosen, who suddenly rounded on Grimmjow. He grabbed the neko by the scruff of his neck and dragged him to his boss's window. Grimmjow yelped and struggled to escape but to no avail. The low-lidded man grabbed Grimmjow's face and turned him on all sides as if inspecting an object up for possession. He smirked when he noticed the necklace.

'Not only is the wearer exquisite but so are his assets,' he drawled. 'I'm sure he will earn quite a sum at the auction. And if not, well, it's a gain for me either way. I've been looking for a new pet to play with.'

Grimmjow shivered at the implications and doubled his attempts to escape. He mewled helplessly. This was _not_ how he had planned this would end up! He wanted Ichigo! He really wished he hadn't run away from him!

'Ughhhh, wait,' Renji groaned as he lifted himself up but grasping the open window of the man's car. 'That…unhh…cat belongs to my…ugh…friend…'

'Oh really?' the man inquired and raised an eyebrow again. 'Well, until your friend comes to claim up, I believe it's finders keepers, losers weepers. Till then, good day. Please proceed to the Shogun Plaza, Tosen.'

'Yes, Aizen-san,' Tosen answered and bowed as he dropped Grimmjow into the front seat. He proceeded to get in himself when Renji grabbed the back of his suit.

'You ain't…' he said groggily. 'Getting…unh…away…that…easily…'

Aizen sighed and gave Tosen a curt nod. Tosen turned around, cracking his knuckles.

* * *

_**Karakura Park, Karakura Town, Japan; 4:23 pm**_

'Are you fucking serious?' Ichigo yelled angrily at the gang now skidded into the town park. The yakuza mob was still hot on their tail. 'That stuck-up jackass is going to _sell_ Grimmjow! I thought you couldn't do that!'

'This is _the_ Aizen Sousuke you're talking about, Ichigo!' Toshiro exclaimed as they sprinted past joggers in the track. 'That guy can do anything he wants and nobody dares stop him!'

'We'll see about that!' Ichigo said heatedly.

'Yeah, yeah, when it's time to get heroic we'll call ya!' Renji snapped and glanced over his shoulder. 'We need to get rid of these guys fast otherwise we're sheesh kebabs!'

'Should we split up again?' Rangiku suggested.

'Nope! They could catch us if we do!' Uryu countered.

'Damn it, you guys, that isn't helping!' Ichigo shouted as they all filed quickly over a bridge to the other side. It was one of those small bridges that arched over a small stream in a park with no railings but a simply one made of polished wooden planks.

Suddenly, Orihime turned around and stopped in the middle of the bridge. Ichigo realized she wasn't amongst them and skidded to a halt. He gazed in astonishment at her.

'Orihime, what're you doing?' he uttered incredulously. The rest of the gang stopped a way off and stared back. The mob was getting closer and had started to cross the bridge but Orihime looked at them with a determined look.

'STOP!' she shouted and raised a palm to indicate for them to halt. The action took everyone by surprise including the yakuza.

The first guy stopped in shock but he didn't realize he had started a chain reaction. One by one each member bumped into him, tipping each off balance to wobble dangerously on the rather thin bridge meant to hold only one person at a time.

As soon as the yakuza member bumped into the now piling people on the bridge, the balance broke and all of them toppled into the river. Without waiting, Orihime quickly spun around towards Ichigo, grabbing his hand to drag him away.

'Run!' she ordered as the two reached the gang with her dragging a still stunned Ichigo. He finally overcame his shock and followed her without her leading him. The rest of the gang followed.

'Orihime, that was brilliant!' Uryu breathed in admiration.

'Well, I had to do something!' Orihime said cheerily as the gang exited the park from the other end. They ran a good few blocks and turns before they were sure they had lost the mob.

'Now that we've lost them, we need to find Shogun Plaza!' Ichigo stated in determination and curled his hands into fists. He couldn't lose Grimmjow! Not like this! 'Does anyone know where it is?'

Everyone looked about uncomfortably. His eyes widened.

'No, say this isn't so,' he whispered. He threw his hands in the air when no one answered him. 'I can't believe this! This is it! I've finally lost him! He's actually gone this time!'

'Ichigo…' Orihime said in a hushed tone. 'Don't say that!'

'Stop it, Orihime!' Ichigo said and held up a hand to stop her from continuing. 'I don't need pity. I…I know this is my fault and I'm going to bear it! I lost Grimmjow and no one is to blame but me!'

'Hey, check that out,' Rangiku whispered and nudged Orihime. The auburn-headed girl looked left and her jaw dropped. She quickly glanced excitedly at Ichigo and opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off.

'I should've known this day would come,' he said miserably. 'I knew I couldn't keep Grimmjow forever. I just didn't know it would come this soon.'

'Ichigo,' Uryu said exasperatedly. He pointed left. 'Look!'

'I don't want to, Uryu! Can't you tell!' Ichigo said dramatically. 'I'm _torn_! I don't want to see that it's my fault because I _know_ it is! You don't have to rub it in!'

'He's not rubbing it in, Ichigo!' Renji tried to explain. 'Seriosuly, look to your-!'

'My conscience? Well, it's telling to accept this fate because I deserve it!' Ichigo said in angst. Rukia smacked her forehead. This was getting nowhere.

She stomped over and forcefully turned Ichigo's head left.

There was a tall, pristine grey building with the elaborate sign stating _Shogun Plaza_.

'Oh,' Ichigo said stupidly. 'Well…umm…'

'Shall we?' Rukia said sarcastically. Nodding in embarrassment, the gang quickly made their way across the street to the giant plaza.

'Hope we're not too late,' Rangiku muttered in worry. Everyone nodded.

'The boss is gonna be so pissed,' whined a voice from their right. They all froze and craned their necks in that direction. There, sopping wet, trudged up the yakuza mob looking down in the dumps.

'Shut up! If we don't mention it at all maybe he'll forget about asking us!' Yakuza Guy #1 snapped and raised his eyes to look ahead. He froze. Everyone else noticed their leader had stopped and looked ahead too to see Ichigo and company. They froze too.

Nobody moved.

'Ichigo?' Rukia muttered desperately. Ichigo swallowed bitterly.

'Yeah, yeah,' he sighed. He took a deep breath. 'RUNNN!'

* * *

_**Shogun Plaza, Karakura Town, Japan; 5:15 pm**_

'Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIIIT!' Ichigo cursed as the gang screeched into a hall before scrambling down it, eyes scanning each door and label frantically. 'We're not going to make it!'

'Shut up! We're going to find him!' Uryu shouted as he pushed past a surprised guest.

'Wow! That's really touching, Uryu! I didn't know you cared-!'

'I don't! Your whining is just unbelievably annoying and the only way it'll stop is if you believe in finding your damn pet!'

'Hey! Grimmjow is more than a pet! He's my friend and-!'

'Yeah, yeah, I know, I know! Companion, brother, lover, fuck buddy, the whole incest thing now can we please concentrate on finding the ballroom!'

'_Fuck buddy? _What the fucking hell, Uryu-!'

'There! Come on through here!'

As the gang burst through the doors, they froze. They were surrounded by a bunch of posh rich aristocrats in expensive suits who were giving them angry and haughty looks for interrupting their bidding.

Ichigo cleared his throat nervously.

'Ummm,' he squeaked. 'We…ah…I'm looking for an Aizen…Sousuke?'

Silence.

'That would be me,' rang a clear and authoritative voice and out of the sea of condescending stares rose a man with slicked back brown hair and a demure smile. Almost instantly, Ichigo felt a chill up his spine. This man was _freaky_. Like get into your mind _freaky_.

'I believe you have something that belongs to our friend,' Uryu announced and stepped forward. Of course, Uryu was used to people like these so he knew how to talk like them. Aizen eyes Uryu and then Ichigo. Then he noticed Renji and smiled.

'Ah, so you're the bum who wished to claim that exquisite feline earlier,' he said coolly. He then eyes Ichigo who tried not to shrink away from that stare. 'And this must be your friend.'

Ichigo gulped. This man really had a way of making someone feel meek.

'Well, I'm sorry but I can't give him to you,' Aizen sighed and shrugged his shoulders. 'He's already up for auction and unless you buy him, I don't think I can give him back in any other way. I'm sorry.'

Though he didn't sound sorry at all. Ichigo felt like giving up. He'd been on a wild goose chase since morning and right when he thought it was finally over it just got more difficult. And this time, he really didn't think he could do anything to change it.

'Please, sir,' Orihime pleaded and stepped forward too. 'The cat belongs to our friend and is very dear to him. You…you can't take away something precious away from someone. It's just…it's just _mean_.'

Aizen quirked an eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders. Ichigo felt his shoulders shake with anger. This was guy was seriously pissing him off.

'Sorry, nothing I can do,' he repeated and snapped his fingers while smirking. 'Bring in Item #6.'

All the color drained from Ichigo's face as two men brought a shaking Grimmjow forward. There was that necklace around his neck along with a black collar and leash which the man with green eyes and emo make-up was holding onto to keep the neko in place.

'Grimmjow!' he shouted out. The neko's ears perked up and it saw Ichigo.

'Ichigo!' he shouted in joy and tried to leap forward but the emo guy yanked the collar to hold the neko in place. He wasn't going anywhere until someone bid and won him over. Ichigo felt his heart sink.

'We'll start the bidding at 100,000 yen!' the auctioneer with pink hair shouted gleefully. 'Do I hear a 15,000? Step right up, gentlemen, and win this delicious toy and its accessory!'

'200,000!' Aizen drawled and his eyes slid in Ichigo's direction. Ichigo felt like punching him. God, he couldn't believe the audacity of this slimeball!

'200,000! Does anyone care to double that? 400,000? Anyone? Anyone?'

'450,000!' Uryu suddenly shouted and raised his hand. Ichigo stared incredulously at him.

'Uryu…' he murmured.

'Hey, you depressed is going to ruin my mood and I don't think I want that,' Uryu snapped and stared head on at Aizen. 'And besides…my family is rivals with the Sousukes. Seeing him win is like a kick to my ego.'

Ichigo rolled his eyes. Trust Uryu to turn his unselfish act to a selfish one. But he wasn't complaining.

'450,000! Okay, let's raise the stakes here! How about 1 million! Does anyone care to top that?'

'2 million!' Aizen called out loudly. The auctioneer pointed his gavel at Aizen.

'I see we have a daredevil here!' he shouted excitedly. 'Anyone want to top that? Going once! Going twice!'

'3 million!' Uryu drawled. Aizen's eyes flashed angrily at him. Uryu smirked back.

'4 million!' Aizen retorted testily.

'6 million!'

'Fuck! I didn't know Uryu was that rich!' Renji hissed. Ichigo nodded amazement. This was incredible. Uryu really _did_ care!

'10 million!' Aizen was now standing and glaring challengingly at Uryu. Uryu glared back and opened his mouth to speak.

'20 million!' Toshiro drawled as he raised his hand. He gave both astounded men a haughty glance before looking at their shocked friends faces. 'What? Just because I don't wear expensive clothes and act like a prick doesn't mean I'm not well-off!'

'More like you swim in cash every morning,' Rangiku muttered. Ichigo couldn't take this anymore.

'Grimmjow, look, I'm sorry!' Ichigo cried out. The neko, whose ears had been dropping low the entire time, suddenly glanced curiously in his master's direction, it's ears cocked in one direction now. 'I'm sorry I was being so forceful and I didn't mean it! You know I have your best interests at heart and I wouldn't do anything to harm you! I promise, if you come back I'll be a better master! No! I'll be a better friend! Because you're not my property! You're someone very special to me and I would do anything to make you happy!'

'Awwwwww,' the crowd of posh people uttered unanimously.

'How touching,' Aizen sneered and crossed his arms. 'But, see, we're still in the middle of bidding and-!'

'-Going thrice! Sold to the white-haired kid at the back!' the auctioneer shouted as he banged his gavel. Aizen's eyes widened as he rounded on the man. The pink-haired man shrugged his shoulders. 'Hey, you all were still under bidding rules when the orange-headed was talking! So in all technicality this item is sold! Next it a lovely piece of artwork by-!'

'Ichigo!' Grimmjow cried happily as the neko bounded off the stage towards his master. Ichigo and Grimmjow tumbled to the ground in joy and Grimmjow licked Ichigo's nose but this time, he didn't care. He had Grimmjow back.

'There they are!' shouted a voice from behind the gang. It was the yakuza mob.

Oh shit.

'When I get my hands on you I'll,' Yakuza Guy #1 growled and froze when he saw Aizen. He paled. Along with the rest of the gang. 'B-B-Boss! Hi! What's up? Long time no…see?'

Aizen raised an eyebrow at them.

'I am guessing that you lost my item?' he said dryly.

'Told you he'd ask,' one guy whispered to their leader. The guy stomped on his subordinate's foot.

'Well…you see, boss…we didn't _lose_ it…see…' he stammered to explain when Ichigo walked past him with Grimmjow trailing behind.

Ichig walked up to Aizen and looked him right in the eye. Then, he bent down to remove the necklace around Grimmjow's neck to hand it to Aizen.

'I believe this is yours,' he said coolly and thrust the necklace at the cold man. Aizen glanced at the necklace and sighed.

'You're friends bought it fairly with the feline,' Aizen remarked and forced a smile. 'After all, I was planning on auctioning it today which has been fulfilled I suppose.'

'So we can keep it?' Renji said suddenly. Aizen nodded. He cackled evilly and rubbed his hands together.

'Remind me again why I decided to date you,' Rukia groaned and wrinkled her nose at him.

'Keep an eye on your pet, boy,' Aizen said as Ichigo turned his back on the man. 'You never know when someone might try to take him from you.'

'If I get that feeling, I'll be sure to look out for you,' Ichigo shot. Then he rubbed Grimmjow's head affectionately. 'And besides, I don't think I'll be letting him out of my sight ever again.'

Grimmjow mewled contentedly.

'Glad that's over!' Rangiku exclaimed in satisfaction. 'Now let's go back to the mall and finish what we never started!'

Everyone groaned. They were all too tired to shop after this little adventure.

'We're heading home!' Ichigo stated and smiled at Grimmjow. 'You can have your milk when we get back! And I'll make you a peanut butter and jelly sandwich too!'

Grimmjow yelped in satisfaction and purred as he rubbed his body against Ichigo's legs, making the girls giggle and Ichigo blush madly.

'So, Ichigo, what did you mean by 'your milk'?' Rangiku uttered and waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

'Bye, Rangiku!'

'Oh, and Ichigo?'

'Yeah, Uryu?'

'Next time, when Grimmjow wants to drink his milk, _let him drink his milk_.'

'Yeah, yeah! I got it!'

'Or you can just let him drink _your_ milk, Ichigo!'

'BYE, RANGIKU!'

* * *

**Lol, I was running out of a good way to end this…**

**And I think I just wrote a script for a short film approximately 30 mins long or something…**

**Anyways, please review, hope you enjoyed, yada yada yada my arm hurts so I'll end this now.**

**BYE! ^_^**


	4. Announcement

**I'd planned on updating a few stories over the weekend but in light of the shooting in Connecticut I'll hold off the stories for now. I'm sorry if you were expecting a chapter but when I heard the news of the incident I almost cried. I couldn't help empathizing with the parents and people affected by it; what if that was your child? What if that was your mother? It was just...it is just amazing to think that such heartless people can exist...**

**I'm sorry for going all emotional. I hope I can convey my thoughts as best as I can in these lines because I can be bad at expressing myself sometimes especially when I'm upset. **

**Life is so precious and life with family is just priceless. I'm a thousand miles away from my sisters and my parents but I always try to tell them how much I love them and always think about them. So just take out time to tell your parents, your siblings, your boyfriend, your girlfriend, and anyone you remotely care about that you love them. Trust me, those words can make someone's day and make them smile :)**

**Next time, this will be a chapter. Promise. **

**And if you think no ones loves you or something, well, I do. Don't know who you are but you have my love. *hug***


End file.
